116245-free-transfers-to-jabbit-are-killing-luminai
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- open for free until Monday due to those stuck in transfer. However after one of the biggest raiding guilds left people are under impression that Luminai won't do PVE and can't retaliate in PVE. So it's a mass exodus in the happening and I don't want a server to die. We're not progressing trough raids as fast as the PVE side, PVE side also has more people and people can get into DA faster. | |} ---- In that case, free transfers to PVP until Monday, I suppose? I can't really claim to know much about it. Honestly, it seems like World PVP needs to be stepped up to make the PVP servers worth playing on, but that might be a few drops away. I do hope your server doesn't die. Maybe you guys could start rumble events? Just advertise that World PVP is going down here on date Throw them once or twice a week? That might help tie people into your server and get new people in to try it out. | |} ---- The mentality of people leaving is mostly this: - PVE guilds are in DA, if I transfer I can get into DA immediately. In here people are on 5/6 GA so I would have to wait. They transfer, realize that not all guilds want them, but they can't transfer back. So that person to a PvP server is permanently lost. I would say that transfers here should be opened up at least once. Some people on PVE wished to open world PvP, so let them get here. Pick a week. Maybe less. Pick a few days at least and open the transfers here. | |} ---- ---- ---- Megaservers PVE only, In WvWvW you're still fighting for your server. | |} ---- Gotcha. | |} ---- For a limited time before the iron curtain falls? Probably wouldn't hurt if people REALLY want to go to PVP or are really trying to go back. At the very least, maybe there can be an option to undo the server transfer. If it's just for a few more days, I can't see how it would hurt. There wouldn't be many people going 1-50 on PVE, swapping to PVP, and lording it over people leveling in 4 days. | |} ---- yup, exactly. If we are having one way transfers to PVE for so long, give us a limited time thing from PVE to PVP to even out the population. | |} ---- ---- The only reason that this loss to the PvP server could be blamed on an inability to transfer in the PvE to PvP direction is because when those players left the PvP server to go raid on the PvE server, they didn't plan to stay there. I'm not sure I have a great deal of sympathy for their plight. But fortunately, these players are not permanently lost from the PvP server. Unless I've misunderstood something badly, they are always free to make a new character on whatever server they want. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm curious, where are you getting these numbers on the population? Because if those numbers are in fact 100% accurate I will seriously consider switching to PvE, even tho I love open world PvP, I love raiding better... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We were arguing about it in the PvP forums: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/116220-megaserver-first-observation/ Since you CAN do OWPvP on a PvE server as well, I can't see a single reason to remain on a low populated ganker's paradise. | |} ---- you can't kill anyone if nobody else will turn the pvp flag on themselves. | |} ---- Well, you know that most of those who chose the PvP server will turn it on. There are those in PvE servers turning it on as well, and even if it is only 10% of them, that's almost the size of your PvP server right there. What are you complaining about? Not being able to abuse those who at that point do not want to waste time being ganked? Is there any world event I don't know about where unflagged players can impede on flagged player progress? Will there be? By that time, will there be anyone left in PvP servers to play it? The answers are: No (all major quests are currently co-op, and in fact, I can't figure out why Exiles and Dommies cannot jointly run dungeons). No (content creation is too expensive to limit it to a sparsely populated server). Probably yes (people are weird). | |} ---- I was on WoW PVE realm before. Majority of players don't turn it on. In fact they're phobic of it. But where the game forces you to put it on it gets abused worse than the ganking in pvp realms. For example the "capture the tower" quests in WoW and putting squirg on NPCs in Whitevale, as standing on that boundary that you can throw from puts your pvp flag on. Your choice, but WalzY's picture is exactly what I love about the pvp realm. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, Hazak was already the PvP megaserver. And it was already bleeding players. | |} ---- ---- Support this | |} ---- ---- I would support this. Right now it feels like Carbine are being jerks to the pvp megaserver. | |} ---- You could not be more wrong. | |} ---- Well you're following it because you don't believe that your guild could get enough players for datascape and maintain the roster. That was the thought process behind DS guilds. The thing is that the more guilds leave the more true that statement becomes. So the only way to reverse it around would be to NOT transfer even if that causes problems. So the bandwagoning effect is one of the problems of why the original problem will ring true. | |} ---- ---- Yes and no. A PvE realm has been the best option for a while since they did support paid transfers there - i.e. you could recruit from any server. Now the paid transfer seems to go away (why?) and we see no dual-plex route (why?) and like you guys are saying - everyone and their dog are going there. Recruiting SKILLED players on Luminai will be hard. We already have enough for Datascape. But to maintain that roster we have to comply it seems. Unless Carbine rides in and rescues Luminai with a free transfer PvP <=> PvE for a week followed by a constant paid realm transfer service supporting it. | |} ---- I thought it was just the EU with this problem? | |} ---- Not by a long shot :( PvP NA server is very much as low pop as it was before Megaservers. Now people are simply leaving to the PvP side of things :( Main reason is the pvp scene is pretty much gone till jan unless carbine brings out massive pvp changes to the progression system, matchmaking, and rewards. Till that happens....no point on to pvp. I could very much give 2 craps about a pointless leaderboard. | |} ---- While it takes time and effort I tend to help players grow rather than putting on a skill cap. Less players indeed means less skilled players too. I train people. People that are bad in July, won't be like that in October. All they need is a guild to take them under their wing and show them the ropes. So it's still possible to maintain a roster in Luminai. It would just take considerably more effort and nobody wants to put that effort in. | |} ---- We have taken in people who rerolled on Hazak (because of what we are all discussing here..). We have boosted them through their attunements. And some have then failed to improve as we have tried to help them become better players, while others have absorbed our points and tips and improved. Trust me, we are not just a "have 6/6 GA cleared and be the bestest player that exists"-guild. We also try and teach our members. But if someone is a baddie, they are a baddie. Hence my used of the word "SKILLED" in my earlier post. But this doesn't change anything. | |} ---- ---- ---- To my knowledge Our Sick Story and Lokes List are now transferring. I heard that Perfect Dark X might go as well. And we (Immortalis Noctis) are currently talking it over (and leaning towards moving). So you are correct. I have asked people on everywhere to come in here and show their concern. All we can do now is spam F5 on the DevTracker and pray. | |} ---- Find any excuse you want. Personally, I'm transfering because of endless ganking I have been exposed to since the merger, and being made fun of by my own faction when I ask for help. This is the reverse definition of fun. | |} ---- Sorry I should've elaborated a bit more as to say I feel like that is a small contributor to the issue you're pointing out as well and not helped by there only being a 1 way. I myself stuck iwth PvE because it's the server type for me, but I know one or two people who if given the chance would have transfered to PvP. I feel though that the ummm "bandwagoning" as some are calling it also adds another layer of doubt or confidence in wanting to go to the pvp servers as it's somewhat funny how some players feel that the best players are on the PVP servers and because you have this shift in mentality where the most advanced guilds are moving to the PvE that instills a sense of doubt that might not be undoable(easily anyway) in prospect of going to the PvP server. In addition to that I feel as thoughhad those people remained on Luminai and continued the community, made it something of its own and great it would attract people to try and potentially reroll/move there. What I mean by this is Evindra for example, though we were admittedly suffering the same population issues as others we only got much lower free transfers opened and megaservers were cmoming anyway so why not flock to one pve server.However prior to that and even during that to a small degree it felt "comfortable"(for me anyway) enough because Evindra was a pleasant place to be on and attracted existing and new players to itselfbecause they heard that the server was nice to be on and the community was what it was. I can't and won't blame any specific guild, because ultimatly its their decision and it's not always an easy one to make. However it feels like this situation is a magnified version of what would have happened to Evindra if every RPer packed up and left the server. The best solution I think would be if perhaps they allowed the following week for PvE to PvP servers and or open it up to be both ways, with the community itself not transferring off Luminai(more of player end thing) I hope I'm making sense and genuinely hope as well that your server gets better. IT was no fun being low pop for pvp and pve =/ That is unfortunate to hear...not so much about the ganking because it's a pvp server after all and not unheard of, but the reaction towards asking for help(though it can depend how you ask as well). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You're right, OSS and Lokes are moving, PDx are moving also, I'd really suggest Immortalis move too. OSS arent moving for recruitment at all, we're not recruiting at all right now and as far as I know we dont have anyone staying on Luminai. The reason we're moving is for the economy, every time anyone moves the Jabbit economy gets stronger and Luminai gets weaker without any chance of redemption. It's a one way system in a world that needed two way transfers, Carbine well and truely forced everyone to one server per region, in all their recent posts they have been strongly yet subtly hinting that people should transfer away from Luminai asap. I was one of the strongest supporters in OSS for staying on Hazak pre-merge, now I cant wait to get out of there. Just go have a browse at the auction house/CX to see why. | |} ---- Exactly this. | |} ---- I've said it before, but IMO, you'd have a lot more people enjoying PvP if there were no PvP stats on gear. I enjoyed low-level PvP when there was little to no consideration for PvP stats, but I can't be bothered with level 50 PvP when gear has such an impact on the outcome. It's an inherently imbalanced system simply for the sake of having gear progression. People still argue in favor of PvP gear, but they need to realize that the very existence of PvP gear is turning PvX'ers away from PvP entirely. I was originally on Warbringer, and I left for a PvE server partly because I completely lost interest in the PvP system once I got to a level where PvP gear started coming into play. Just my 2c, since it's somewhat related to the decline in PvP population. | |} ---- ---- ---- ROFL!! Dude you rolled on a PVP server, wtf did you think that meant? No one made you select the server you picked that was all you and now you're whining about it. You're the reason I wished they allowed same faction pvp, I'd gank you just to listen to you mewl. | |} ---- To be fair, his faction should not be making fun of him for asking for reinforcements, as escalation is part of wPvP. One can either assume that he can't handle a 1v1, or one can assume that he's getting ganked by multiple enemy players (usually the case). In either scenario, if his faction expects wPvP to be a thing, they should be helping him, not making fun of him. If you actively alienate people who are TRYING wPvP, you have no right to complain about a declining PvP server population. | |} ---- ---- This. | |} ---- Well if he's was asking for help the same way he's whining here then yeah he deserves to be laughed at. | |} ---- ---- Alright, I wasn't aware there was a history with this particular person. It seemed like his post here was legitimate enough. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you for at least addressing that you guys are watching and taking note of the feedback :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Trust me, nobody cares about that, not even a little bit. The "earning your level 50 on pvp" arguement is such a BS excuse. | |} ---- It's actually a very common argument in pretty much every MMO that has PVP, and it usually comes from the player-base. That said, my other reason— who's really going to transfer to a dying server anyway, when wPVP is apparently not very hot— still stands. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- post your events on the forums. I'll try to get people to join :D | |} ---- ---- I have to respectfully disagree here. Rolling on or transfering to a PVP server is not a decision anyone makes lightly, and as of megaserver launch there's been no reason to transfer to PVP. Whenever I see a post about wPVP it's an assertion that wPVP is dead and there's almost no difference in server type now. So given a choice between a server type with more raid guilds (in this raid-intensive game) and no grief ganking, and the PVP server type that now has nothing to offer, again, who's going to transfer to the PVP server? Both sides are offering conjecture here, so I'm not saying I'm right. I'm just waiting for someone to explain why any significant number of people would actually make use of PVE -> PVP server transfers. edit: Also, someone else in this thread said their raid guild is transferring for a better economy, not recruitment, so you need to keep that in mind too. | |} ---- At one point I would have made the jump but now what's the point I won't jump into a sinking ship. | |} ---- I'm sure there are some people, but we're trying to get at trends here. Fifty people transferring won't mean anything in the big picture, and the PVP servers will likely continue to bleed. There needs to be a strong incentive that will entice new players while retaining current players. If PVP were in tip-top shape in this game, I'd say the trend could change. But generally speaking it doesn't seem to be doing too hot, and we're months away from most of the critical fixes. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- +1 | |} ---- i take it you think this is a bad idea? why? | |} ---- This concern has been a concern from the start of launch w/the shortage of NA PvP servers that caused massive queues, some reaching almost a week at times. Granted some of the queue issues had to do w/a guest bug carried over from beta, and a bug also tied directly to the queue itself; so within the first week many PvP focused guilds and players decided to roll PvE servers just to play together, and once established stayed instead of starting over. Than we got a paid transfer service only one way. Explanation later given in the mega server thread was, no PvE to PvP transfers was a technical and time reason for not happening. As many suggested this would help relaunch and balance what was unattainable at initial launch, and could easily foresee balance issues w/a one way option. Players waited, and nothing happened, so they quit. I just want to get this right, Cougar team... Didnt have a answer to authenticator and security a week before launch-resulting a mess for CS response times, & players leaving due to horribly implemented authenticator system. Didn't have mega servers ready for launch. Contributed to Rp, Surnames, Pre order names, paid transfers/naming one way drama, all knowing mega servers were incoming. Didn't step up to balance transfer one way concerns brought up by the community pre mega servers in a 70*page mega server thread. I will definitely be keeping an eye on who's in charge of these important factors in future mmo's, and that's also to not disregard NCsoft influence through all that too. | |} ---- simple pve is pve pvp is pvp nothing to commit on that not mixing stuff | |} ---- ---- So nothing really to add to the conversation just blowing smoke, gotcha. | |} ---- If i need to explain to you the obvious im not gonna waste my time... apart that it might be your first game so you are excused | |} ---- there is nothing obvious other than you felt like chiming in, as for my first game well you have know way of knowing so i'll forgive you that assumption, suffice it to say i've probably got a few years on you and considerably more time invested in mmo's | |} ---- What you're missing is why was it outnumbered in the first place. Its due to one way PvP -> PvE... Many guilds that were in PvP including ours moved to PvE because of this policy not because we prefer PvE servers. Its completely Carbines fault for ignoring feedback and having this horrible policy. | |} ---- ---- They don't have enough content to do that in PvE or PvP. | |} ---- ---- lol | |} ---- we're talking about how it appears to be visually. | |} ---- So basically, if people had the opportunity to go from Jabbit > Luminai Eugenic would still be on Luminai? This makes me incredibly sad. It really does. Seeing all the great guilds I got to know from Hazak jump ship because of this stupid policy is just so frustrating. I wish you lads/ladies the best of luck over there, will miss seeing a lot of your nameplates around. /salutes sadly | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- We transferred about a month ago because we could not get recruits from PvE realms > Hazak. So yes just different names. If not for the transfer our guild would have died because we had already recruited every player willing to join us on PvP realms but none of the PvE realm players had the chance to do so, the moment we transferred we were drowning with applications, because well, in here every dominion player in the game can apply instead of just half the population. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Just for your information. We (Immortalis Noctis) are holding on until tomorrow to make the final call. If that changes anything for you. And yeah, we need some finite facts _today_. | |} ---- ---- *snip* This right here, is probably a good chunk of people that left pvp servers. Its neither fun nor entertaining to be steamrolled by a large group constantly, while trying to do dailies. | |} ---- ---- I just can't help but feel like folks rolled on a pvp server because they thought it would be cool or make them a bad ass and then realized life on a pvp server can be brutal at times. As someone that leveled a WoW tune to 85 on a pvp server I saw this a lot, people really should be sure what they are rolling on a pvp server for before making that decision. | |} ---- You're not exactly the last. Walzy's crew is staying. They used to be VOTH, but now they're Project Legacy (I think?) I would suggest to perhaps stay and merge. 1DA guild looks better and more inviting than 0DA guilds and a desolate server. | |} ---- ---- But we're dead if they wait till Monday. There will be a very close circle of people left, who will try to help any new person on the server with anything that they can, but we're going to be 1/3rd of Hazak by that point. | |} ---- We have a GM's/Officers/Members meeting on Sunday with VoTH :) At least, this is what was arranged today. (from my understanding) p.s. We are the last GA 6/6 exile guild on Luminai... This is what I was trying to say "by last" (at least I think we are). | |} ---- ---- Talked to my guildies. We're only casuals however my mind is set on staying so everyone was informed that we'll be the low pop server and that if they can't handle it they should leave the guild behind. Some have done just that. Others are bunkering down with me. Monday and onwards we'll start rebuilding from what we have :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- +1, you're right on the money. The problem didn't start because of the free transfers themselves, but because of people spouting ignorant propaganda, which in the end becomes self-fulfilling if enough people start to believe it. And the more people transfer, the more alluring it will be for the small remainder to give up and transfer as well. Also, the EU servers just went down for maintenance. I wonder if it's related to all this? | |} ---- problem is this: Less pop = no recruitment for raiding, no good economy, nobody to do open world content with. Perhaps people wouldn't have been jumping the ship as they did if they weren't told "if you don't transfer till monday, you're stuck here forever", so what followed was "oh Codex is going, so should we and we and we". And on top of that if you made a rushed decision there's no way back. | |} ---- Arnold agrees. He's hoping the current server maintenance has something to do with it; we need PvE > PvP transfers opened for a while and perhaps PvP > PvE closed for the same duration. | |} ---- On Dom side we have POTATO who are definitely staying, we're a good 250+ of people however a social pvp guild. Immortalis Noctis, as you can see from this thread are undecided but by the looks of it are going too (that will be my old conviction friends gone too, sad times) What makes me depressed is that hazak was pretty balanced factionwise, now it seems like almost all dominion guilds have gone, and although it has been quite quiet for the last month or so, that was in anticipation of Drop 3. Now it feels like the deadest part of hazak times, but instead it is megaservers and not hazak. But now the damage is done to luminai, guilds won't move back again unless it's free (and even then, why all the hassle again?) I'm happy that walzy is staying, we can laugh at him a little more for being a loser tryhard and beat him and his merry gang of noobs up. <3 | |} ---- There was a bug in the scripts that did the server mergers, that were causing problems for a limited subset of players. The EU maintenance yesterday was our attempt at fixing them. And it did fix "most" of them. But yesterday we only fixed the ones we knew were problems, but today more problems presented themselves. So today's fix was to fix all the rest, whether they were having problems or not. The people who were having the issues ended up not being able to play certain characters. It was purely coincidence that the same bug with the same scripts didn't affect NA. It only affected about 0.0002% of the records. Realm Transfer's exacerbated the problem. Which is why we shut them down yesterday, and brought them back up on NA much sooner than EU. The EU transfers weren't re-enabled until after the maintenance. | |} ---- ---- ---- re-enabling the transfers will kind of mostly kill the server. We were hoping for some sort of fast action, but I guess you're leaving us stranded :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There is no history with me. I have few posts created in the forums, one is addressing the imbalance of Spellslingers (no secret there, not whining either), and gankers (whining included, but being ganked and seeing it defended is an emotional process). I know none of these people from the game or IRL, they are on a different server, haven't interacted with me on the forums at all. These are just ad hominem attacks from people who haven't the slightest clue about me, so it's even more examplary of what I'm sorry about. My call-for-help process is something like this. Step 1: Get ambush killed during daililes. Play on. Step 2: Get ambush killed by the same person/group. Add them to rival list. Play on. Step 3: Even with the help of the rival list, cannot avoid getting ganked at least twice more. Call for help in zone in exactly the way described. Step 4: 80% of the time, zone chat is silent. Go to other quests to avoid frustration. Get followed, get ganked more. Step 5: Go to Thayd, explain the situation, and get reminded that it's a PvP server. Those that come to help: 0-1, if lucky. Those who make a snide comments: 100% of the time. Of course it doesn't mean server is broken. The community is broken. Plus, the safe zones don't help a single bit. I cannot count how many times I was res ganked in the very entrance of NW. This. I am very sorry for you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- THIS^ | |} ---- ---- If no one will ever say something QUICKLY i think i'll move to Jabbit too, with a couple of friends, i feel sad since pvp is all what i love to do, but in a server where you find no one to kill it's not funny, not funny at all | |} ---- I assume the Devs are listening, but just give them abit time for it. I think they will do something about the Free transfer, Maybe make it both ways. I would love to get my self transferred to pvp server :D | |} ---- This. I wont wait for anything this time. I will just move to the PvE server, despite i always play in PvP ones in mmo's. Luminai server is dead, so if i cant get an answer from Carbine until Monday i wont risk it, i ll just move to Jabbit. | |} ---- We, people on PvP server, feel like we're running out of time. There's no time to give. The transfers close on Monday and for now it seems that they close for good, with no payed or free transfers available. We need at least a definite response of their action plan before Monday. Actually Thursday was good. Thursday looked better that July in Hazak. However now the megaserver, whole megaserver looks worse than the month of lowest population on Hazak. It's as bad as it gets. | |} ---- I understand what you mean. But if devs are going to respond they will find a way out of this, Maybe open free transfers both way instead from PvE to PvP, Its kinda unfair to think its only one way, I would love to transfer to The PvP megaserver | |} ---- Uncertainty coupled with a deadline coupled with weekend (they have weekends in the US as well, right) makes this situation this horrible experience it is. Troy would never have let this happen.. I miss my unicorn.. | |} ---- No, we only have weekdays. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- And while I completely agree with you this has been common practice in the genre for ages, hell it used to be you could only roll one faction if you chose a pvp server now it seems at least with Wildstar you can swing both ways. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is not good | |} ---- ---- ---- That would work, but it would mean no low level open world pvp. And no invasion on each others towns :) I liked the idea where you choose your character is pvp or pve. If they're pvp their pvp flag is on all the time, but everyone is playing on the same server. But for now, Transfers PVE -> PvP would be nice enough. | |} ---- ---- WAR made a system where low level OW-PvP was easily accessible with out ganking. Flag in a low level zones PvP area if you are above the level range and you get turned into a chicken which is a 1-hit kill to anyone; while still rewarding players who kill you with the full EXP and reward benefits of killing you at your level. As for the cities; people invade them on PvE servers all the time; just avoid the guards :) could even prod carbine for instanced siege events for both cities. | |} ---- Serious question; Who rolls on a PvP server for PvE content? If you wan't to raid play on a PvE server; if you wan't to PvP play on the PvP server......... Rocket science man... | |} ---- NO! there goes the last of my non-guildy friends on the server :( @Nazryn - you ever heard of a pvX player? Someone who enjoys all sides of the game? LOL. | |} ---- ---- Cos the 2 are mutually exclusive.......*rolls eyes* | |} ---- From my gaming experience- most of the top raid guilds in WoW all played on PvP servers, & PvE servers are boring. | |} ---- ---- ---- I believe that would be a misapprehension on your part; There was what, maybe a hand full of premier raiding groups on PvP servers; the large majority of serious raiders and raiding guilds were on PvE servers. Still are. That's not to say NONE were on PvP servers; there were a few notable ones. But by and large, most raiding guilds were on PvE servers. | |} ---- ---- ----